simplemente un suceso
by TomoyoD
Summary: a veces resulta imposible pensar como es que sucedieron las cosas.... RR! mi primer fic de gs!


Dormía placidamente, tenía ya con ese día más de dos semanas sin poder conciliar un sueño requerido por el cuerpo y la mente humana, aunque finalmente lo logró. No le importaba cuanto tiempo estaría durmiendo, solo deseaba hacerlo, pensaba que eso era lo menos que podía merecerse después de tanto tiempo. Las sabanas se sentían suaves como para ser las de ella, su almohada se sentía como si fuese de plumas y su cama demasiado suave para como compararla con una nube.

Seguía en su sueño cuando escuchó una canción, no muy apta como para empezar un día. Abrió sus ojos muy lenta y pesadamente a pesar de que la música daría la ocasión de despertar de un solo salto. Lentamente se colocó boca arriba y comenzó a mirar el techo.

Un ventilador giraba lentamente y sin hacer ruido. Comenzó a analizar la habitación en la que se encontraba. Paredes azules, ni tan oscuras, ni tan claras, un espejo en la pared, una pequeña mesa de madera en donde estaba un cepillo de cabello y algunas cosas personales, junto con una billetera, del otro lado un closet abierto, dejando ver vestuario de hombre, de unos aproximados 22 años, zapatos en su gran mayoría de color negro, algunos perfumes de hombre en unos gabinetes que estaban en el closet situado. No, no era definitivamente su habitación; la música seguía sonando cada vez más fuerte, hasta que sintió que se ajustó a un volumen, quizás el perfecto para quien la escuchaba, pero no para alguien que acaba de despertar.

Se sentó en la cama, las sabanas resbalaron por su pecho hasta quedar en su cadera, demasiado suaves, casi como las seda y de color azul marino, dando a decir que era el mejor amigo para a esconder a dos amantes en una noche de lujuria, sonrió un poco a este pensamiento, después de todo, se recordó que estaba en una habitación de un hombre, ¿que no podría suceder bajo aquellas sabanas un sábado por la noche?

Estiró su mano hasta alcanzar la billetera que estaba en la mesa de noche, la abrió y encontró una foto de una mujer, de unos 45 años aproximadamente, tenía dos posibilidades, o era la madre de este hombre misterioso, o era una amante, decidió no llegar a ninguna conclusión.

La música comenzó a gustarle, era pesada sí, pero lo que decía era demasiado como para poder llegar a cada uno de sus sentidos. Cerró sus ojos y trató de imaginarse a el hombre que escuchaba aquella canción, alto, seguro de cabello negro y corto, ojos igual de negros y de tez blanca, con una facción demasiado seria al mismo tiempo que esos jóvenes metaleros, entonces probó con colocarle algunos piercing en su nariz, labio y quizás en la ceja. Abrió sus ojos, ¿en dónde se había metido?

Sintió que alguien se acercaba a la puerta y pensó en hacer que aún dormía, para luego cambiar de decisión, no era de las que se esconden, tenía que ver en donde se había metido y también como salir de allí. Esperó pacientemente, cambiando su facción a la de una totalmente seria. Por fin abrieron la puerta, lentamente, hasta dejarse ver una figura, comprobando que era un hombre, de un alto de 1.79 cm., quizás un poco más. Ahora se veía por completo, y cambió su cara por una de una sorpresa, él era totalmente diferente a lo que había imaginado, su cabello era de un color azul marino y un poco más debajo del final de su rostro, sus ojos eran verdes, indudablemente de tez blanca y con una facción suave, dulce al mismo tiempo que misteriosa, haciéndolo increíblemente atractivo, sin ningún piercing en su boca, nariz y ceja, solo uno en la oreja, pero que en vez de rebelde, lo hacía ver como esos hombres que solo se ven en cuentos imposibles. Estaba sin camisa, su cuerpo estaba increíblemente bien tallado, provocando a cualquier mujer probarlo con sus manos y labios, acariciar su pecho hasta quemar las manos y agotar el aire. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones de color negro azulado sin abrochar aun y con el cierre un poco arriba, dejando mostrar unos boxers negros que le asentaban muy bien en su piel blanca y que incitaban a tocar todo aquello que dentro de ellos estaba. En definitiva, todo un dios, el amante perfecto para pasar una noche de lujuria y pasión bajo aquellas sabanas donde se encontraba, su mente entonces pasó a otro punto, ¿y si había pasado la noche con ese desconocido, no lo conocía, de eso estaba más que segura y tampoco recordaba haber estado entre aquellos brazos que mostraban fruto de un ejercicio duro, pero por otro lado, no le molestaba la idea de que eso así hubiese sido.

Cambió su cara, volviendo a estar seria. Ambos se miraron, tratando de ver que podían decir sus ojos en lugar de sus labios, sin encontrar algo significativo, hasta que él decidió hablar.

¿: dime, ¿cómo estás?

¿: ¿quién eres? – ¿qué otra cosa podía decir?

¿: el nombre es lo que menos importa, lo que interesa es como te sientes, dime.

¿: ¿porqué me preguntas eso como si hubiese estado enferma?

¿: cuando te encontré así estabas

¿: ¿cuándo me encontraste?

¿: si, llevas dos días aquí desde que te hallé. Estabas desmayada en el suelo cerca de las orillas de el lago, cuando traté de despertarte sentí como ardías en fiebre y decidí traerte a mi casa, desde entonces te he cuidado, esperando a que abrieras tus ojos, hasta hoy.

¿: dos días aquí… no puedo creer que lleve tanto tiempo durmiendo…

¿: así es, pero debes entender que no estabas con una fiebre cualquiera, era demasiado alta.

Comenzó a acercarse a la cama, deteniéndose a su lado; alzó su mano hasta colocarla en la frente de ella para sentir como seguía su temperatura. Unos segundos después bajó su mano y la miró fijamente a sus ojos tratando de encontrar algún signo de debilidad, pero no fue así.

¿: ya estas mejor

Ella en una reacción inconciente alzó su mano y la poso en su frente, comprobando que tenía una temperatura normal.

¿: creo que lo que te enfermo es haber estado bajo la lluvia que ese día había zaceado la ciudad

¿: ¿lluvia?

¿: supongo que fue por eso, ya que tenías toda la ropa húmeda

¿:… si tenía la ropa húmeda…quiere decir que…

¿: si, tuve que quitártela, de otra forma empeoraría tu situación, pero tranquila –se apresuró en decir antes de que aquella desconocida iniciara a gritar por nada- te juro que no hice nada más que curarte. Te coloque una camisa que normalmente uso para dormir.

¿: -permaneció un momento callada, tratando de creer en lo que él le acababa de decir- gracias

¿: -negó suavemente su cabeza como diciendo que era un gusto en vez de una molestia, a pesar de haber ayudado a una perfecta extraña- ¿cómo te llamas?

¿: -alzó su mirada, hallando la de él, quien esperaba una respuesta- recuerdo que hace poco instantes me dijiste que el nombre era lo que menos importaba

¿: -sonrió, dejándola encantada por la manera en como lo hacía, se veía como un príncipe de cuento de hadas- tienes razón, yo mismo te lo dije. Eres astuta

Bajó su vista y vio su billetera en la cama, junto a ella, e inconcientemente la tomo y la regresó a su lugar. Ella, al darse cuenta de esto, buscó explicarse.

¿: lo siento, no era ni es mi intención robarte, solo que al despertar no reconocí el lugar donde estaba, y al ver la billetera, pensé que podría encontrar algo que me dijera donde me encontraba.

¿: -la miró por unos instantes, comprobando que era verdad- tranquila, creo que hubiese hecho lo mismo si estuviese en tú lugar, pero temo que no hallaste nada significativo, ¿no es así?

¿: -asintió con la cabeza- solo una foto, pero no decía mucho

¿: ah! así que la vistes

¿: ¿tiene algo de malo? Por que si es así, disculpa, no era mi…

¿: no tiene nada de malo, así que no lo tomes fuertemente

¿: … quizás no sea la persona apropiada para esto, pero ¿quién es?

¿: ¿ella? –sonrió y fijó su vista en el closet abierto, perdiéndose dentro, quien sabe en que mundo habría entrado- fue mi madre…

¿: lo siento

¿: fue a la única que tuve el honor de decirle de esa forma

¿: ¿tratas de decir que no era tu madre biológica?

¿: exacto, ella me adoptó cuando apenas era un bebe, de modo que no recuerdo a mis verdaderos progenitores, y su esposo murió cuando yo apenas tenía tres años en un atentado contra la compañía que le pertenecía

¿: ya veo –bajó su rostro en señal de pena, no debió de haber tocado ese punto, y menos sin conocerlo, a penas llevaban unas cuantas palabras-

¿: pero gracias a ella no tengo de que quejarme ni ahora, ni antes ni en un futuro, siempre logró hacerme feliz y darme lo que deseaba…

La música se apoderó de la habitación cuando ambos permanecieron en silencio…

¿: creo que la música te despertó más que otra cosa

¿: e…si

¿: disculpa, es que estoy acostumbrado a escuchar a ese volumen

¿: -negó con su cabeza- después de todo soy yo quien está demás aquí

¿: supongo que has de tener hambre, tu ropa esta en el baño, si quieres te acompaño hasta el y luego voy a prepararte algo de comer mientras te cambias. Si deseas, usa mi cepillo dental, no tengo ningún problema, y también toma un baño si así deseas

Ella se levantó de la cama, quedando frente a él, ambos se miraron por un instante, quedando ambos encantados por los ojos del otro; rápidamente ella giro su rostro y dio unos pasos delante de él

¿: esa camisa te queda mil veces mejor a ti que a mi

Esto hizo que ella se sonrojara, por fortuna estaba de espaldas de él, solo atinó a decir un "gracias", para después ser pasada por él. Ambos se dirigieron al baño, y tal como él prometió, la dejo allí para ir a prepararle algo de comer.

Al entrar en el baño, paso la llave y se acercó hasta el lavamanos; todo el baño estaba increíblemente limpio a pesar de ser el de un apartamento de hombre, el suelo era de mármol, dándole un toque elegante, probablemente un chico de gran potencial económico, entonces recordó que él había dicho que su madre siempre lo había complacido en todo lo que él desease, y que quien debió de haber sido su padre por escasos tres años era dueño de una compañía. Se miró al espejo y se detalló lentamente, seguía siendo la misma que recordaba, aunque sus ojos estaban mucho más relajados de la última vez que los había visto. A su mente vinieron imágenes de ese día antes de caer desmayada.

Había discutido con su hermano, ya no era la primera vez que lo hacían, solo que esta vez se había excedido más de la cuenta al darle una bofetada, cosa que hizo desesperarla, y prefirió escapar antes de que su hermano la viera llorar y la considerara débil, aunque precisamente no había sido la bofetada que había provocado que de sus ojos salieran ese liquido salado, sino sus palabras. Sintió entonces que no solo ella lloraba, sino también el cielo. No supo de más nada hasta entonces…

Quizás su hermano estaría preocupado por ella, después de todo no "dormía" en su casa desde hace dos días, quizás no, estaba segura. A pesar de sus discusiones, su hermano siempre le pedía disculpas al final; ella lo comprendía, pensaba que por su culpa, sus padres habían muertos, y que por fortuna ella había sobrevivido, desde entonces era cada vez normal que él tomara una actitud como aquella.

Se lavó los dientes con su dedo, y lavó su cara, se quitó la camisa de color negro que llevaba y sintió un olor particular, acercó la camisa a su nariz y cerró sus ojos mientras se concentraba en el olor que despedía la camisa, a pesar de que llevaba con ella dos días puesta, no había perdido el aroma a hombre, un olor suave al mismo tiempo que sensual sin duda, dando a conocer más de él, de ese perfecto extraño que la ayudó sin siquiera interesarle que clase de pasado tendría. La apartó y se colocó su ropa, una falda de color vino tinto y no tan ceñida al cuerpo, una camisa que se apegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y de color blanco, unas medias que iban a tono con la camisa más arriba que las rodillas, pero más bajas que la falda, y finalmente unas botas sin mucho tacón de un color algo extraño, pero que por ello, habían llamado su atención.

Abrió un gabinete y halló un peine, suavemente comenzó a peinar su cabello amarillo hasta más debajo de los hombros. Al finalizar devolvió el peine donde lo halló y doblo la camisa. Salió del baño directo a la habitación, al entrar comenzó a acomodar la cama y se preguntó donde él había dormido, quiso tener una leve esperanza de que junto a ella, guardó la camisa en el closet y lo cerró. En ese instante entró él.

¿: pensé que habías escapado por la ventana

¿: podría hacerlo, no sin antes dejarte una nota en forma de agradecimiento

¿: -permaneció en silencio observándola fijamente-

¿: ¿tengo algo extraño?

¿: en lo absoluto, solo que eres increíblemente bella

Una vez más se sonrojó, ya era la segunda vez que este hombre lo lograba en ella, comenzó su corazón a latir algo fuerte, pero al momento regresó a su ritmo normal.

¿: ya esta listo, ven –le ofreció su mano- no quiero que te esperes algo de un chef, porque no lo soy –le sonrió de esa forma que solo él sabía hacerlo-

¿: -le dio su mano y le devolvió la sonrisa- lo mismo diría si hubiese sido yo la que cocinara

Ambos se dirigieron hasta un pequeño comedor donde estaba la mesa con dos platos, una jarra de jugo de fresa, dos vasos y cubiertos. En los platos estaba la comida. Se sentaron y comenzaron a comer en silencio, solo los acompañaba el ruido de la música. Al terminar, ella se levantó y comenzó a recoger las cosas de ambos

¿: -la detuvo- no lo hagas, eres mi invitada

¿: -lo miro a los ojos y le dijo sinceramente- y también una molestia, déjame hacerlo, por lo menos quiero buscar alguna forma de agradecerte después de haberte ocupado de mi

¿: no recuerdo que fueses una molestia para mí –le contestó con una voz que le paralizó el corazón e hicieron que le temblara las piernas, su voz era sensual si, pero esta vez superó los límites- tranquila, no necesito que me lo agradezca de ninguna forma, solo cuidándote

¿: -respiró tratando de recuperar el sentido- aún así lo voy a hacer

¿: -la soltó y cerró los ojos en forma de resignación- como quieras, no voy a detenerte. Yo voy a colocarme una camisa

¿: espera… estos días, ¿dónde has dormido?

¿: allí –señaló un mueble que se hallaba en la sala, lo suficientemente cómodo para incitarte a sentarte allí y tomar un descanso o algo más-

Se retiró a su habitación, mientras ella lo seguía con la vista. Al poco tiempo regresó a su labor…

Cuando salió de su habitación escuchó un agua corriendo y se acercó hasta la fuente de el ruido, hallándose con ella lavando las cosas. Al instante, ella cerró el agua dando por terminado lo que momentos atrás hacía. Se volteó y se halló con él.

¿: disculpa que sea algo grosera, pero tengo que irme, ha de estar preocupado por mi

¿: ¿vives con un hombre?

¿: si, con mi hermano

¿: ya, entonces creo que tienes razón, lo mejor es que regreses a tú casa, si quieres te acompaño

¿: no es necesario, ya bastante hiciste por mi

¿: ¿segura?

¿: si, gracias, lo mejor es que me valla ya

Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, provocándola a tocar todo su cuerpo. Muy a su pesar, se separó de él y le dedicó una sonrisa

¿: gracias de verdad

Esta vez fue él quien le dio el beso en la mejilla, provocando en ella otro sonrojo, le dijo un "de nada" suave en la oreja y se separó mostrándole una sonrisa.

Luego de que se recuperó, se giró y salió de aquel departamento… Esperaba volver a verlo de nuevo, con la ventaja de saber donde vivía…


End file.
